Revenge is a Sweet Thing
by designation 482
Summary: Someone's stalking Alec, frightning him, someone from his past. This someone wants revenge, can Alec and the other's stop her before it's to late?
1. Waking in the night

Hey, you already kow I don't own DA  
Please goto this page and check it out: http://www.savedarkangel.cjb.net/   
  
A/N: Alec's thoughts/dreams are on a line of their own and they ar between *  
  
Summary: Some one's stalking Alec, frightning him, someone from his past. This someone wants revenge, can Alec and the other's stop her before it's to late?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He's there, I can see him, half naked tossing and turning in his bed. I wonder what he's thinking.  
  
  
**  
  
** "Stop it! Leave me alone! Who are you? I've seen you before! Max? No.You look like her.  
Are you one of us?" The girl just smiled at him and said, " You don't remember me? What a shame, I remember you."  
Then the girl pulled out a knife, and threw it at him. **   
  
  
  
  
Alec woke with a start, he'd been having this dream every time he closed his eye's for a few months now.  
Putting his hands to his head, he mutter, "What's wrong with me, why can't I shake the feeling that someone's watching me?"   
  
  
  
  
**Well, I'm up now, better find something to do.**  
  
  
  
  
He stumbled around his dark apparment, blinded by a searing headache.  
He found the bathroom and turned the shower on. Wearily he climbed in, then fully awake he jumped back out.   
  
  
  
  
**You only turned the cold on dumbass!**   
  
**  
  
Look at his beautiful body, to bad I'm ganna destroy it. Hehehe, it's a good thing I installed thoose cameras. Why'd ya do it Alec? Why'd ya break your promise?  
  
  
  
"I HAVE to take this misson," The young man layed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her tearful eyes. "If I don't thoose creeps will kill us both! I'm not about to let that happen. I'll come back for you, I promise."  
  
"You will?" She managed to squeak before collapsing into sobs again. He pulled the girl in to a tight embrace and whisperd soothing words into her ear. They broke apart quickly as they heard foot-steps coming down the hall.   
The girl dove into her bed, pertending to be asleep, the boy, a sturdy blond, leaned against a corner, as if medataiting.  
  
"Come here, boy! Now!" One of two men said, opening the door to the room.  
  
"Yeah, we're taking you down to psy-ops to run some tests." The other stated chuckling and shacking his head.  
  
"Psy-ops?" The boy in his late teens asked.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
At Jam Pony that day, Alec desided to tell Max his lil' problem. "Hey Max," He watched as she slammed her locker shut and through her self against it.  
  
"Look, asswhole today's not a good day, so just screw off okay?"  
  
"Heat?"  
  
"Yes, is that obvious?" She moaned.  
  
"No, your being your usual bitchy self, but I'm an X5 and can sense it."  
  
"I oughta strangle you."  
  
"You wish." He was grinning but he suddenly remember why he wanted to talk to Max. " Hey I need to ask you something meet me at Crash tonight."  
She tried to ask him why, but as he ran off, she just sighed. He could be so annoying.  
  
Later, the two were sitting alone at a table in a distant and forgotten corner. He'd explained his probloem and was waiting for Max's response. He watched as she brushed the hair from he face, and he held his breath as she sighed. Finally, she responded,  
  
"Alec, how do you expect me to help?"  
  
"What are ya slow? Help my find out who or what's following me, and help me get it to stop!"  
  
"Okay, think, who would stalk you." She said with a sigh, knowing that some how he was going to prove how much he loved himself, yet again.  
  
"Let's see," He said rolling his eyes into his head as if thinking really hard, and taping his fingers as he said each name, "Normal, Every girl in the world, boxing fanatics, White, and the manticore jerks, so that's about the majority of the world."  
  
Max, horribly annoyed whisperd, "You know I'm in heat and you know ho little I'll put up with when I'm not in heat, so you might want to chill, and untill you do, I'll be at my apartment." As she walked of he tried not to stare, but hormones were to much.  
As she reached the door he sighed and layed his head in his hands.  
  
** Why do I always push her away with comments I know she hates? ** 


	2. Finally got it

Hey, you already kow I don't own DA  
Please goto this page and check it out: http://www.savedarkangel.cjb.net/   
  
A/N: Alec's thoughts/dreams are on a line of their own and they ar between *  
  
Summary: Some one's stalking Alec, frightning him, someone from his past. This someone wants revenge, can Alec and the other's stop her before it's to late?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
That little whore! I bet it's 452, he was drooling over her! He never drooled over me. Not fair, not fair, not fair. I'll just havve to kill her to. 


End file.
